


Amor Sobrio

by VeyJo



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Hay un poquín de sexo, M/M, Martín está borracho, por supuesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeyJo/pseuds/VeyJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel tiene que manejar, así que no puede tomar como siempre lo hace. Martín sí puede. Esto empieza opuesto a lo que pasa en una fiesta cuando están estos dos juntos, pero termina igual que siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Sobrio

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que esté bueno ;)

Manuel apoya sus brazos sobre la baranda y levanta la mirada para observar las pocas estrellas que eran visibles esa noche. Rueda los ojos al oír otra canción exclusiva para bailar, la cual lo hubiese instado a comenzar a moverse si hubiese tenido aunque fuera una gota de alcohol en su cuerpo. Pero Manuel estaba completamente sobrio. Para su desgracia.

La música estaba presente por motivos de celebración; un día jueves y era el cumpleaños de Martín. Aunque no todos los invitados estaban deseosos de ir, ya que todos debían volver a laburar al siguiente día, un poco de diversión no le hacía mal a nadie.

Y por esta razón fue que Manuel terminó asistiendo a la fiesta. El pobre había quedado muchas veces que él sería el encargado de manejar a todos los que tomaron a sus casas, pero la mayoría de las veces era él quien terminaba durmiendo en el asiento trasero del auto… Aunque si somos bien honestos, terminaba durmiendo en la cama de Martín.

Pero ya estaba bueno. No más, Manuel. Si tomas, te das por muerto.

Manuel suspira, como si tratara de sacarse el aburrimiento de encima, y saca otro cigarrillo, su segundo cigarrillo de la noche.

En eso siente que alguien choca con el ventanal que da a la terraza donde se encontraba. Él se gira a ver quién cresta había sido el weón sólo para encontrar a Martín abriéndolo para pasar, aunque apenas puede caminar de la risa. O de la borrachera. Manuel no está seguro.

–Fla–Flaco… –Martín lo llama, arrastrando sus palabras antes de hipar suavemente. –Vení, ¿qué esperás?

–Martín, son recién las diez…– Manuel levanta sus cejas, tratando de entender cómo pudo emborracharse tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Luego se dedica a observar cómo Martín se acerca, tambaleándose. Toda una Odisea.

–La pregunta aquí es… ¿Por qué tú no estás ebrio? – Pestañea lento, como si sus largas pestañas estuvieran hechas de oro.

–Ni que me emborrachara en todas las fiestas…– Murmura Manuel mientras frunce el ceño. Luego atina a poner una mano en el hombro de Martín para estabilizarlo.

–Siempre tenemos sexo después de cada fiesta, así que s–sí. Siempre estás ebrio. – Martín hipa otra vez y se inclina hacia Manuel.

–Qué mentira…– Niega con la cabeza y mira para otro lado, aunque lo que dice el argentino es totalmente verdadero. –Ya, deja de tomar que vas a terminar muerto. – Ordena a lo que alcanza el vaso de Martín.

–¡Ni de joda! –Él ríe y lo mira a los ojos–… Pero dejo de tomar si lo hacemos hoy.

–Toma todo lo que quieras, entonces. – Manuel se encoje de hombros y se termina su cigarrillo.

–Dale, Manu–Martín deja el vaso a un lado y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. – Si vos sabés que te gusta hacerlo conmigo, aunque siempre estás arriba de la pelota.

–Si al otro día ni me acuerdo de lo que hicimos, ¿qué vas a saber? Además, ilógico que te diga que sí, si estoy sobrio.

Manuel suspira, ya cansado de la situación, y trata de desatar las manos de Martín para librarse de su agarre.

–Yo siempre estoy sobrio cuando te hago el amor. – Dice Martín de repente.

Manuel se detiene y sube la mirada para ver esos orbes verdes, opacos ya por tanto alcohol. No le gustaba. A él le gustaban los ojos de Martín cuando le recordaban el césped por la mañana. El brillo de sus ojos era como el rocío, por más cursi que sonara. La voz de Manuel hacía que sonara poético, en cambio.

–Entonces no tienes nada que hacer. Yo estoy sobrio y tú, borracho. Nada calza. – Logra decir finalmente.

–Dale, entonces tomate algo.

A estas alturas, Manuel ya quería callar al rubio con un golpe directo en la nariz, pero no podía aprovecharse de su estado de ebriedad y botarlo de una buena vez al suelo.

Pero siendo más sinceros, otra razón por la cual no había mandado a Martín a darse una vuelta por ahí y que no volviera, era porque hacía tiempo que no tenía sexo. Con Martín… Si al final Manuel sólo tiene sexo con Martín.

Y la verdad, aprovechando la situación de que el rubio no recordaría nada de lo sucedido al día siguiente, podría intentar tener sexo sobrio. Tal vez así recordaría más cosas, las imágenes no se verían tan borrosas cuando intentara recordar cómo cresta la habían hecho la vez pasada, o la anterior a esa. No quería escuchar la voz de Martín como si estuviera bajo el agua, no quería dudar de si es que su tacto era suave o no.

Quería saber cómo era… Por simple curiosidad, claro está.

Manuel suspira otra vez y tira el cigarrillo al suelo, aplastándolo con el pie. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, él lo mira y asiente aunque no tiene ninguna expresión en el rostro.

–Ya, pero no tenemos toda la noche.

Martín no podría estar más feliz, su sonrisa era la más brillante. Agarra su mano y sale disparado de la terraza, pasando por el salón atropellando a todo el mundo hasta llegar a su habitación.  
Manuel lo putea por ser tan bruto y tan evidente, pero pronto se encuentra encima de la cama y Martín se posiciona sobre él, aún un poco mareado.

Se inclina sobre Manuel para comenzar a besarle el cuello, todo apasionado mientras intenta desabrocharse el botón del pantalón, pero todas esas son tareas muy difíciles para llevar a cabo cuando se está tan ebrio como Martín. Manuel frunce el ceño de nuevo and niega con la cabeza.

–Ya, deja. Acuéstate, lo voy a hacer yo.

Martín levanta sus cejas y se separa un poco para mirar a Manuel a la cara.

–¿Cómo? No pensés que me vas a meter el… –Se interrumpe a sí mismo cuando ve la determinación en los ojos del otro.

–Pues sí, lo pienso. Con lo ebrio que estás, jamás le vas a achuntar. Así que ya, acuéstate. –Y sin esperar a que el otro pudiese protestar de nuevo, Manuel se sienta en la cama y empuja al rubio sobre la cama.

Martín mira a su alrededor confundido. Con el zangoloteo que le dio Manuel quedó más mareado que antes, pero eso era lo de menos. Manuel le iba a meter su cosa. En el ano. ¡Su cosa en el ano! No estaba preparado para esto.

–Manu, esperate…–masculla Martín, pero es interrumpido por unos suaves labios recién humectados con saliva.

Manuel toma la oportunidad de tirarse y ser amoroso con Martín, ya que después de todo el otro no va a recordar nada de lo que está pasando ahora a la mañana siguiente. Después de todas estas horribles veces que Martín ha tenido –querido, más bien– que tener sexo con Manuel borracho, era hora de retribuirle por el mal rato haciendo las cosas bien; besándolo suave, tocándolo en los lugares que le gustan… ¿Sabe Manuel cuáles son esos lugares? Claro que no, nunca ha puesto atención. Pues es hora de devolverle la mano a Martín, haciéndolo pasar por un buen momento en la cama.

Lame su clavícula lentamente y Martín cierra sus ojos, ya pesados. Por fin se rindió; está tranquilo bajo Manuel y disfruta de cada acercamiento que hace el otro. Manuel sube lentamente por su cuello mientras muerde muy suave su piel hasta llegar al lóbulo derecho de Martín, y éste deja salir un gemido que apenas se escucha debido al volumen de la música afuera de la habitación.

Manuel sonríe para sí. Así que ahí le gusta, qué predecible. Se acomoda un poco para que sus miembros se toquen y luego sigue besando la piel de Martín; los músculos de sus hombros están bastante tensos, lo puede sentir, así que deja unos besos más pesados allí como si fuera un masaje, y Martín nuevamente lo aprecia.

Al mismo tiempo, Manuel se aprieta más contra Martín, causando que su miembro crezca y se endurezca, aunque el de Martín ya estaba así de hace un rato. Se está mojando.

Manuel apura la causa entonces; se aparta unos centímetros para ayudarle al otro a quitarse la camisa. Luego el pantalón. Hace lo mismo con su propia ropa y todo va a parar al suelo. Martín lo mira con ojos aún confundidos por todo lo que está pasando, todo es tan nuevo. Sin embargo, tiene una mirada cálida. Manuel sonríe.

Una vez que Manuel le hace el amor a Martín, éste último no tarda demasiado en quedarse dormido, prendado del cuello de Manuel. El castaño lo deja, e incluso le hace un poco de cariño en el pelo. Luego de un rato, Manuel se levanta, se viste, se inclina para besar la mejilla de Martín y se va, dejando la puerta cerrada.

Hubiese pagado por quedarse, pero tenía responsabilidades que atender; tuvo una noche muy larga yendo a dejar a todos los idiotas que bebieron demás a sus respectivos hogares y llegó a su propio departamento cerca de las seis de la mañana. Exhausto. Nunca más iba a hacer esto de nuevo. Fue derecho a dormir.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde, se despierta porque no da más del hambre. Pesca su teléfono y se dirige a la cocina para ver qué puede hacer para saciar su hambre mientras revisa sus mensajes. Y pues tiene unos cuantos, de una persona en particular.

 **De** : _Rucio_  
12:45 Me duele todo, cheeee  
12:45 No puedo creerlo, de verdad la tenés tan grande?  
12:48 De verdad, pelotudo, no puedo ni siquiera sentarme en paz.  
13:01 Ah, y te emocionaste con los chupones, boludo.  
13:01 Están bonitos  
_Rucio adjuntó una foto._

Manuel ríe un poco y agranda la foto para ver unos cuantos moretones en el cuello de Martín. Pero sí, estaban bonitos.

13:03 Me sorprendiste ayer, che.  
13:03 Quién iba a pensar que de verdad podías ser así de romántico.

Y ahora se le cae la cara a Manuel. ¿¡No que estaba tan borracho que apenas se mantenía en pie!? Se suponía que no iba a recordar nada, que todo este acto de gratitud iba a ser algo temporal. Qué idiota, qué idiota. Las mejillas de Manuel no pueden estar más rojas.

13:04 Pero para la próxima que me lo hagás así, mejor quedáte.  
13:04 Fue extraño despertar y no encontrarte en la cama, como siempre.  
13:04 Aunque muchas veces te levantas antes que yo, pero ya sabés a qué voy.  
13:05 O talvez es la resaca…  
13:06 Pero definitivamente no podés irte después de hacerme el amor sobrio, boludo.  
13:06 No lo hagás más.  
13:07 Te quiero.

Manuel suspira pesadamente y guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo de su piyama. Quiere comer algo antes de responderle al rubio, porque si lo hace ahora probablemente le dirá que lo quiere también y así jamás lo callará.

Pero definitivamente, para la próxima van a hacer el amor ambos sobrios.


End file.
